


Bless your Heart

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coupzi, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, Jicheol, M/M, Ongoing collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Seventeen - Freeform, cute shit, i just love jicheol sm, other pairings too - Freeform, other seventeen members cameos, this is such bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Jihoon and Seungcheol are really cute boyfriends.A.K.A.A fluffy Jicheol University AU drabble collection I was suddenly inspired to write.





	1. 일

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you start, I would just like to say that I was inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVkiUmkhIb_/?taken-by=negahoesh) post by @negahoesh on instagram~
> 
> Also... this is an currently on-going series that I will try my best to update regularly! I actually already have all the chapters planned out, and now I just have to write them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon runs into a wall.

Pledis University is a university known for it’s diverse range of students with unique and talented skill sets, aiming to set their students up to overcome obstacles and gain success in their futures.

Graduates of Pledis University often go on to become famous musicians, singers, artists, and actors, attracting students from all around the world that dreams and strives to become the best in the entertainment industry.

However, at this moment in life, the only thing Jihoon is striving towards is the last fruit cup that he has been thinking about since his morning lessons.

He had rushed right out the classroom the second his music theory teacher dismissed the class, with the sweet and crisp fruit up in his mind. He would have gotten the snack earlier, but his dumb excuse of a roommate, Mingyu, kept hogging the bathroom!

Ruffling his hair, all he could do is try and get through the university crowds as fast as possible towards the cafeteria, and pray to god that no one has already gotten their hands on his precious fruits.

Around ten minutes later, a red-faced, panting Jihoon arrives at the cafeteria, moving his shorter-than-average legs as quick as he can to get to the snacks section of the building while swearing at his legs for not growing out longer.

As Jihoon fast-walked over to the familiar section, his phone buzzed, prompting him to pull it out, revealing a message from his best friend, Soonyoung.

From: Soonyoung-hyung  
where did u go? u literally just ran out the classroom? r u ok lol

To: Soonyoung-hyung  
haha sorry. I’m on my way to get my fruit cup.

From: Soonyoung-hyung  
Of course u r ._. well, i’m waiting for u @the rooftop w/ everyone else. hurry~

To: Soonyoung-hyung  
Yeah I’ll hurr—

Halfway throughout replying Soonyoung, Jihoon was rudely interrupted as he abruptly walked into a wall.

What. The. Heck.

Jihoon groans as he palms the front of his forehead, shocked at the sudden obstruction. He knew the cafeteria inside out, and he was sure there is no wall in the middle of the hall!

As Jihoon groans into his hands, a deep voice chucked, making him whip his head up in surprise.

Turns out, he didn’t walk into a wall, but instead into the chest of a rather attractive guy.

“Are you okay?” That same deep voice asks, staring down at Jihoon with a concerned look in his eyes (which actually kind of reminded Jihoon of a camel, but it’s cute in his own sort of way).

“Yeah, just a bit surprised, I guess. I wasn't planning to slam myself into a wall today.”

The taller man laughed, sending Jihoon a seventeen carat smile (simultaneous blinding the smaller for three seconds too). 

“Why were you in such a rush anyways? You were walking so fast, I think if I was any skinnier, you probably would’ve ran me over!”

“Umm…” Jihoon blushed, realising how dumb his reason sounded. “I was craving for one of the university’s fruit cups, and they tend to sell out really fast, so… I was rushing to get one first.”

“Oh! You mean this?”

The taller man turned his bag around behind him, scrummaging through it before pulling out and revealing a fucking fruit cup.

“Oh my god yes! It’s like my most favourite snack from the university ever. It just makes my day so much better! I don’t know where the university gets their fruits, but it definitely tastes better than the fruits I have at home!” Jihoon gushes about the snack, as if he was a fanboy and the fruit cup was his idol.

“Well… hate to break it to you, cupcake, but this one was the last one they had.”

Jihoon gasps, pointing a finger at the other with a betrayed look on his face. “H-how could you?! I thought we had a connection and now you’ve stolen everything I’ve ever wanted from me! Y-you asshole!”

Jihoon wailed dramatically, turning away and hiding his face from the taller, muttering to himself about broken bonds and betrayals.

“Hey…” The other man soothes out, gently rubbing his hand on Jihoon’s back. “I didn’t mean to take ur fruit cup from you. I would’ve given it to you if I knew.”

“You would?” Jihoon sniffs, turning back to him.

“Of course! But since I already bought it, we could share it if you like?”

Jihoon nodded quickly, staring up at the taller man.

“Oh, and I’m Seungcheol by the way.” the other man said, with Jihoon quickly replying him with his own name.

And as Jihoon sat at a cafeteria table sharing a fruit cup with a beaming Seungcheol, he couldn’t help but feel warm and thank the gods above for letting him meet an angel with the sun for a smile.


	2. 이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol loves hugging Jihoon, but Jihoon doesn't seem to like them as much.

Two months after Seungcheol and Jihoon met, the two have fallen into a comfortable, romantic relationship.

Both Jihoon and Seungcheol’s friends teased them mercilessly when realising the backstory on how they met and got, saying how the way they met was so cliche (and honestly, it kind of is).

But, ever since that fateful day where the two shared a fruit cup between smiles, they had been inseparable ever since. 

Within a week of them meeting, the couple had already been on three dates, and by two weeks, they were already the most domestic couple their friend group had seen.

Yet of course, it’s impossible for a couple of two months to know exactly everything about each other, but Jihoon and Seungcheol had been steadily learning about one another ever since they met.

For instance, Jihoon had learned this week just how much Seungcheol liked hugs.

It wasn’t that obvious at first, with the elder holding himself back in fear of scaring Jihoon away, but as they got closer, it became clear just how much Seungcheol liked hugging people, especially his boyfriend.

Every time the couple meet up, Seungcheol greets him with a hug and a kiss on the head, before heading on towards their destination. 

As they're waiting for the bus, Seungcheol would wrap his arms around Jihoon’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

When Jihoon would walk pass Seungcheol on the sofa watching television in his dorm, Seungcheol would pull him down from where he was, cuddling him while planting soft kisses on his face and neck.

It wasn’t that Jihoon didn’t enjoy it, but what he doesn’t like is when Seungcheol uses his smaller size and height to his advantage.

Like that time when Jihoon had to leave his date with Seungcheol to meet Jisoo, as they had a performance to plan. However, instead of smiling and saying bye to him like any other normal boyfriend would, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon in, hugging him by the waist and lifting him up off the ground. It was until thirty seconds later that Jihoon realises this was Seungcheol’s method of trapping him and keeping Jihoon to himself.

Or that time when Jihoon had broke his arm dancing, and when Seungcheol arrived at the hospital to pick him and give him a hug, he was so worried he forgot about the reason Jihoon was in hospital and gave him a bone crushing hug, effectively cutting off his air supply and injuring his arm further. 

It could be said that Jihoon doesn’t enjoy these hugs, especially the more aggressive and possessive ones Seungcheol gives, at least from an outsider’s point of view. Jihoon’s face was always scrunched up and grumpy whenever Seungcheol insists on hugging him to death, and it was mostly understandable, cause most people haven’t meet someone that liked hugs as much as the elder did.

In reality though, Jihoon likes them. A lot. Craves for them even. 

Although he wasn’t the biggest fan of skin ship and didn’t like it when other people touched him too much, having Seungcheol like hugging him so much assured him that the other still liked him. Especially in a time where cheating is a lot easier to happen due to advances in technology, it reminds and comforts Jihoon that Seungcheol loves him, and only him.

But of course, that was something that Seungcheol can’t find out about, or who knows how long the elder would tease him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY REALLY hyped for the next chapter cause I think it's my favorite chapter from the ones I have written so far! 
> 
> But I really hope you guys enjoyed this cause I really can imagine Seungcheol being a hug monster and Jihoon secretly loving it! <3
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave any comments and suggestions down below cause I jinjja jinjja need help i suck at writing lmao~


	3. 삼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon may be Seungcheol's baby, but he definitely doesn't act like one.

“Jihoonie ahh~”

Jihoon looks up at his hyung, who pushes through the glass door into the university’s music room, where the younger was sat at the piano.

“What do you want hyung? I’m a little busy right now.” Jihoon gestures to the piano sheets that were perched on top of the piano.

“But Jihoonie baby!” Seungcheol whined, pouting at the younger. “I came all the way here to see you! I’m missing rugby practice for you and you know the punishment I get for being late! All I want is just a comforting hug from my one and only, adorably precious baby boyfriend!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Seungcheol’s child-like tone. It was so ironic that Seungcheol loves calling him his “baby”, yet he was the one that liked using pouts, wide eyes, and aegyo-filled voices to get what he wants.

“Cheol honey, I’m like, really really busy right and I’m so fucking stressed. Can you please—”

Jihoon was then cut off by Seungcheol, exclaiming, “Jihoonie, I just want a hug~ Just a quick one, please? I swear it won’t take that long and you’ll then feel less stressed too!”

The younger of the pair sighed, questioning how Seungcheol is older than him. Nevertheless, Jihoon stands up an walks towards the older man, donning an fed-up expression on his face (even though he actually loved Seungcheol’s cute attitude).

Seungcheol scrunches his eyebrows up at Jihoon’s expression, and takes Jihoon’s face in his hands.

“If you really don’t want to hug me, you don’t have to Jihoon, I don’t want to force you into doing anything.”

The younger man looks up at his older counterpart’s confused expression, at the rumple in his eyebrows, the worry deep in his eyes, and the frown on his mouth. Although Seungcheol still looks amazing with that amount of concern on his face, the expression doesn’t belong there, which Jihoon easily wipes away by reaching up and pecking Seungcheol on the lips.

“I’m just joking, you dumbass.” Jihoon says, wrapping himself in Seungcheol’s arms. “Who are you to all me a baby when you’re the one that whines and uses aegyo. Ironic, really.”

Seungcheol buries his face in Jihoon’s blonde hair, inhaling the younger’s sweet strawberry as he takes a deep breath. 

“Baby, did you change your shampoo? Your hair smells really nice.” Seungcheol asks, enjoying himself in the soft fluff of Jihoon’s hair.

“No… I just borrowed some shampoo from Jisoo since I ran out, I’m going to the supermarket to get some more on my way back home later.”

“Mmmm, you should ask him what brand this is, the smell suits you.”

“Funnily enough, Jeonghan also really likes this smell on Jisoo. Jisoo told me that when he star—”

“Jihoonie~~ Stop taking about them, shouldn’t you be focusing on me instead?”

Jihoon laughed as Seungcheol started whining again, flicking him on the forehead while saying, “Hyung, you such a baby! What should I even do with you?”

“I’m a baby? But you’re so damn small, it should be you that’s the baby!”

Jihoon doesn't reply, instead choosing to hide his face into Seungcheol’s chest, shielding his smile from the older’s view.

The pair stayed there for who knows how long, relishing in each other’s warmth, when Jihoon feels Seungcheol press his lips against the top of his forehead, whispering “You know I love you, right?”

Jihoon buries his face further into Seungcheol’s chest, and although he didn’t say anything, both of them knew that Jihoon loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERyONE!
> 
> I know I'm ever so slightly late on this chapter but I really think this one is my favorite for now cause it's so cute and I can really imagine it happening!
> 
> I think this chapter is a little short, and I'll really try to write more for the next chapter!
> 
> Leave any comments or thoughts you guys have in the comments cause I'm really interested in knowing what you guys think!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. 사

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol saves the day.

Jihoon sits up and stretches his arms, using his fingers to work at the kinks in his neck after being on the computer for almost half the day.

Jihoon jerks his head up as his phones starts ringing, not bothering to check the caller ID before answering, “Hello?”

“Hey baby.” An extremely familiar voice says. 

Oh shit. 

“H-hi Seungcheol Hyung.” Jihoon replied meekly, “What do you want?”

“Oh, I was just about to go to sleep, but I wanted to see how you were doing. Jeonghan and Jisoo said that you were in the studio the whole day.”

“Oh, yeah, I was. Mr. Huang gave us this huge assignment due in three days, and I don’t really have that much time.”

“But you’re home now, right?”

Jihoon freezes, unsure of what to say. Seungcheol was protective, very protective, and if he found out that the younger was still at the recording studio, well, the consequences may not be all that positive.

“Mmm… well, as long as you're resting enough and having all your meals. I really don’t need you find you in hospital again for overworking.” Seungcheol replied, the concern evident in his voice. 

“Of course, hyu—”

Jihoon was cut off as Chan, the adorable maknae of the music department and avid Michael Jackson lover, pushes into the room, loudly announcing his departure to Jihoon, before waving and running back out the door.

Jihoon coughs into the phone, unsure of whether or not his hyung had picked up on Chan’s voice in the background.

“Hey Jihoon?” Seungcheol questions, getting said male’s attention again.

“Yes hyung?” Jihoon says, holding in his breathe as he prays to god that Seungcheol didn’t hear Chan.

“Jihoon… are you in the recording studio right now?”

Annnnd of course Seungcheol caught Chan’s voice. Jihoon would honestly be surprised if he didn’t, with those large ears of his.

“Well… I may have stayed over school hours a little bit to catch up on work…” 

Jihoon hears Seungcheol sighs, knowing that the older definitely dislikes the thought of him still being at the studio.

“Jihoon, stay where you are right now, I’ll come take you home.”

Hearing Seungcheol say that, Jihoon nods to himself, before greeting the older male goodbye and going back to his work as he waits for Seungcheol to come.

Half an hour later, Jihoon hears a knock on his door, and he turns around in time to see Seungcheol push in.

“Hey baby,” Seungcheol says as their eyes meet, before walking over to the smaller and planting a brief kiss on his awaiting lips. “You ready to go back?”

Jihoon nods, grabbing his bag and follows Seungcheol out the room, walking shoulder to shoulder as they step out from the building into the breezy autumn wind.

Although both men were silent, with no words exchanged between them, both of them could feel the love and care that they feel for each other.

The pair turns down a darker alley next to the town’s local bar, opting to take the shorter way back to get home quicker.

Although this path was somewhere that was often warned to be dangerous from it’s location, Jihoon has been through the area more times than he could count, so he wasn’t worried as he followed Seungcheol.

That was, until a large, calloused hand grabbed his arm, spinning him around until he slammed face first into some guy’s body.

“What the—” Jihoon cried, immediately catching Seungcheol’s attention. The moment kind of reminded Jihoon of when he met Seungcheol, with the way he bumped into the older’s body, except the difference was:

He was the one that “initiated” the bump  
Seungcheol is way hotter  
This guy here was breathing down his neck, and  
Seungcheol definitely didn’t smell like alcohol and cigarettes when they met.

Jihoon pushed against the stranger, who was clearly too close to Jihoon for both his and Seungcheol’s liking. 

It was moments like these that Jihoon really curses his short stature. If he was any taller, he probably would've been able to fight the guy off. Despite his feisty personality, it really is annoying how people still think he can be cooed at and manhandled just because he was on the smaller size.

But before Jihoon can even start cursing his body size, the man was already across on the other side of the alley, with a furious Seungcheol pounding his fists down on his face.

“C-cheol! Stop it!” Jihoon yelled, tugging on his boyfriend’s arm to stop him from completely obliterating the now unconscious man’s face.

Seungcheol panted as he separates from the man on the ground, coming down from his adrenaline high.

“He’s not dead, right?” Jihoon whispers, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck to pull him closer.

“Of course not, baby. I only roughed him up a bit.” Seungcheol answers, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist, holding him up higher to his eye level.

“Then he doesn't need to go to the hospital, right?”

“Probably not. He’ll be fine.”

“Okay then, now let’s hurry back home before he wakes up.”

Jihoon giggled, pulling his boyfriend’s arm as they bolt out of the alleyway, before sprinting towards the direction of their apartment, seeing who can reach the building first.

Somewhere in the back of Jihoon’s mind is questioning the fact that Seungcheol literally just beat up a man to unconsciousness, but honestly speaking, he doesn’t care at all.

He’s fallen too deep for the man with the rock hard chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SORRY IM LATE
> 
> This chapter was so hard to write but I FINALLY finished
> 
> I know the quality may not be as good but I'm not feeling very inspired these days.
> 
> HOPEFULLY you guys still enjoyed it though, even a little bit :)
> 
> Please leave any thoughts you have cause I really want to know you guys think (^o^)


	5. 오

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love each other so dang much.

Jihoon’s head snaps up as the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. The students around him get up and start packing their bags, as said male just sat there, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

“Jihoon hyung, are you okay?”

Jihoon looks up to see Minghao looking down at him, a questioning gaze in his eyes. 

“Oh.. yeah sorry, I’m okay, just a bit tired.”

Honestly, Jihoon was the farthest from okay. He was sleep deprived, haven’t had a full meal in almost three days, and was so stressed that satan himself would probably feel bad for the condition he was in.

But of course, he couldn’t tell Minghao. It would just worry the boy if he did, and it would probably prompt his poor soul to tell Seungcheol.

And once Seungcheol finds out, well, he can already feel how screwed he can be.

Although the smaller loves Seungcheol with all his heart, it was frustrating that every time he realises that Jihoon may not be caring for himself as well as he should be, Seungcheol’s “protective” mode immediately switches on and he starts nagging and pampering the younger.

It wasn’t that Jihoon doesn’t like Seungcheol’s coddling, but whenever the older man starts trying to feed him his rice or cuddle him to sleep, he tends to fall behind on his work and then ends up stresses even more on finishing them.

Minghao looks that the shorter man skeptically, but doesn’t say anything. He knew better than to butt into Jihoon’s private business, and that was Seungcheol hyung’s job, anyways.

Jihoon stands up from his seat, before walking alongside Minghao towards the cafeteria.

———

“Hey guys.”

Minghao greeted the others at the lunch table, sidling up to Junhui’s side as Jihoon flopped down in between Mingyu and Seungcheol, slamming his head on the table as he attempted to block out the loud noises of the university cafeteria and get some rest.

“Jihoon hyung? Are you okay?” Mingyu questioned, sneezing into his hand before patting the older comfortingly in a shoulder.

Jihoon just groans in response, shaking his head as he attempts to block out the noise of the cafeteria, burrowing into his arms.

Seungcheol frowned, rubbing soothing patterns on Jihoon’s back. The older man had no idea why Jihoon was feeling so grumpy today. Jihoon had just submitted his midterm project to his professors, did they give him another piece to work on already?

“Baby, are you sure you’re feeling okay? Do you want to go home?” Seungcheol coos, smoothing Jihoon’s dark hair back. 

Jihoon slowly lifts his head, tired, droopy eyes focusing on Seungcheol as he nods, lifting his arms so his boyfriend can help him out of his seat. 

The two stumble out of the cafeteria, Seungcheol propping Jihoon up against his side as they made their way back to Jihoon’s dorm. 

“Jihoonie, do you want me to carry you?” Seungcheol asks as he spots Jihoon fighting to stay awake, heading drooping down before snapping back up, his feet stumbling beneath him. 

“Noo hyung. I—I can walk by myself—” Jihoon’s sentence trails off as Seungcheol stops walking and squats down in front of him, motioning for him to hop on.

“Jihoonie, you’re obviously very tired. Let hyung carry you back.”

Jihoon whines, but he complies anyway, clambering onto Seungcheol’ back, resting his cheek against Seungcheol’s shoulder, eyes falling shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Seungcheol resist the urge to coo, leisurely walking back to Jihoon’s dorm as he tried not to wake the younger man. He can feel curious eyes follow him, staring at him as he hikes Jihoon higher on his back, but Seungcheol couldn’t bring himself to care. Jihoon was his precious baby, and if letting Jihoon rest mean that he has to be stared at by total strangers, then so be it.

Seungcheol struggles to unlock Jihoon’s dorm, the weight of the younger man on his bag limiting his movements. Eventually, one of Jihoon’s neighbours sees Seungcheol struggling, offering to help the man out, all the while with a huge smirk on their face.

“Jihoonie, we’re here.” Seungcheol whispers, bent over Jihoon’s sleeping figure. “I’m going to go to the library to work on some stuff, but call me when you’re awake.”

Seungcheol stands back up straight, making his way towards the door when he hears a breath of his name behind coming from him.

“Yes Jihoonie?” Seungcheol approaches the bed again, grasping Jihoon’s hand when the younger reaches out towards him.

With a huff of breath, Jihoon pulls Seungcheol down onto his bed with him, the elder letting out a groan as the younger shuffles around, snuggling comfortably against his chest. 

“I love you so much, you know.” Jihoon whispers against Seungcheol’s chest, lips brushing the soft material there.

Seungcheol melts into a soft smile, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend. 

“Me too.” Seungcheol hums, letting his eyes fall shut. “So dang much.”

Jihoon may say that he hates it when his boyfriend coddles him and treats him like a baby, but deep inside, he, as well as everyone else, knows that Seungcheol only does so because he loves and cares for the younger, and at the end of the day, that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really shitty and idk why I wrote this I just had a feeling....
> 
> im in a really crap mood these days school is really killing me and writing is honestly what's keeping me okay rn but I really hope you all have a great day today :)

**Author's Note:**

> I kept cringing at myself while writing this but I hope you guys didn't feel the same lol
> 
> I keep feeling like this is super cliche ahaha
> 
> I swear it seemed great in my head I'm just bad at writing >///<
> 
> Hopefully the next few chapters will be better! (I'll try my best hehe)


End file.
